Vote for Melissa!
Omg! Hi everyone! First off, I have to say thank you to everyone. You all have made my 1st Survivor experience wonderful. With that being said, I would love to be the winner of a virtual million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. In this game, I had a few alliances but my first one was with our original tribe. You guys know who you are and most made it to jury. Next was Anthony, my dude, I had your back from first night we talked, you know what night I'm talking about. Then, when I realized they left you out of the group alliance, I asked about it but others didn't trust you as much Love. I was very upset when they voted you out, so much so, I reached out to Alex I did that because I wanted to get payback for Anthony. Shane had told me about your final 4 before this so I was nervous, but I was willing to try and work something out with you. You tried to turn it around on me and to think I was also tightly aligned with Shane my final 2/3 after Anthony And when you told him I was coming for him. I had to lie for the 1st time in this game to him and say you were a liar and couldn't be trusted. I’m sorry for that but I would have went against him then with you. Rachel, we didn't talk as much as I wish would have but when we did talk we agreed on everything. I was always honest with you just like during the week we knew we were writing each other’s name; we just didnt asked each other so we didnt have to lie. Sorry it had to be like that. I did reach out to you to and ask if you were working with Shane and you said “No”. We could have taken our shot then. Maynor and Grayham, I honestly didn't get to know you guys as well as some of the others and I'm sorry for that. I always had my 1 alliance’s best interests in mind. You guys were unfortunately not members. I apologize for that. Last but not least, Ott and Britney- Ott, when your day came it was just the easiest for everyone because you were on the other tribe for so long. Sorry for that. And Britney I dont know what happen with you I didn't right you name ever. I might not have won everything, but I did win some things, like one individual immunity and I helped my tribe the best I could. I’m going to ask you for your vote in this game because, at the end of the day, I told all of you the truth, I was loyal to the ones I said I would be and I know that Tommy and Shane have played together before in season 1. I WOULD LOVE YOUR VOTE TO WIN IT WOULD BE SO AMAZING TO WIN THE VERY 1ST SURVIVOR ORG. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING THIS I KNOW IT WAS LONG. Please vote for Melissa to win.